


Day 7— Praise

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Teasing, Trans James Wilson, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: An instance where House receives praise, and an instance where he gives it.





	Day 7— Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/gifts).



> I got two requests for this prompts, and I managed to think up a way to smush them together! First chapter is hilson, as requested by my boyfriend David! Second chapter will be halvie as requested by my girlfriend Faith!
> 
> As always, I use the words cunt/dick to refer to my trans male characters’ genitalia. If you aren’t comfy with that, this isn’t for you.
> 
> EDIT: Had a lot on my plate and decided to drop the second chapter. I didn’t want to end this with angst.

  
“You’re beautiful,” Wilson whispers. “I should take a picture and keep it with me. Maybe fill an entire photo album with nothing but your body.”

  
House squirms underneath his husband. “Wilson,” he breathes, face feeling as if it’s on fire. “Don’t do this. I’m hardly one to be praised for good looks. Or anything, really.”

  
“Shh,” Wilson says, kissing him softly. “Let me love you, yeah?” He starts unbuttoning House’s shirt, pressing little kisses to the man’s neck.

  
“I thought that’s what I’ve been doing for the past ten years,” House replies.

  
Wilson chuckles, but doesn’t say anything. He gets House out of his button-down, then out of his old band t-shirt, and kisses his way down his chest.

  
“This your fancy way of working up to sucking my dick?” House asks.

  
Wilson snorts and kisses the patch of skin just above House’s belly button. “You’ve always been soft around the middle,” he says fondly. “Warm, too.” He places a hand on House’s stomach. “I love laying my head here.” His hand moves up House’s chest. “And here. Your heartbeat is always relaxing.”

  
House bites his lip to suppress a whine. He isn’t sure if he’s more aroused or in love at this point. Maybe it’s a large dose of both that his brain is putting out. He loves the feeling.

  
Wilson hums at House’s lack of a response, moving on to remove House’s jeans, careful not to jostle his bad leg too much. “Someone’s a little affected,” he teases. “C’mon, baby, don’t be so quiet. I like hearing what you think.”

  
House blushes harder at the pet name. “I think…” he starts off strongly, but his voice fades. He doesn’t know what he thinks through the haze of emotions.

  
Wilson cups his cheek. “That’s okay, love. Just don’t suppress your noises. You know I love all the little sounds you make.”

  
House whines. He’s about to say something when Wilson suddenly runs the tips of his fingers along the edge of House’s scar.

  
“I love you,” Wilson says, slightly choked up with emotion. “So much. I know you hate this. I know you hide it, you try to make sure I don’t see it if you can help it, but I promise you…..” Wilson adjusts himself better so that he can lean down and kiss the scar on House’s thigh. “I think it’s a beautiful part of you. I love everything about you, scar included. You’re so handsome and so good for me.”

House feels out of breath in the best of ways, and he can feel the tears welling up. He bites his lip and looks away. “I’m,” he starts, but he cuts himself off, too choked up. “Love you, too,” he manages to say. He tries to ignore how hard the praise makes him. He always wants to be good for Wilson. He loves being told that he’s succeeded.

  
Wilson’s smile widens and he readjusts himself, settling comfortably between Houses legs as he leans over him. “Come on, baby. Look at me. Let me see your face.”

  
House squirms again and keeps his eyes fixated away from Wilson.

  
Wilson reaches down to palm House through his boxers. “I said look at me, darling,” Wilson repeats softly.

  
This time, House complies. He moans softly when Wilson starts palming him, about to rock his hips into Wilson’s hand before a thought stops him. “Can I grind against your hand?” he asks.

  
Wilson kisses his cheek. “That’s my good boy. Go ahead, baby. Wrap your arms around my neck, too.”

  
House nods and does as told, wrapping his arms around Wilson’s neck. He moans as he starts rocking his hips into Wilson’s hand. “James,” he breathes. “Fuck. More, please. Please, can I fuck you?”

  
“Of course you can. Just be patient,” Wilson replies, pulling his hand away from House. He strips himself and makes quick work of fingering himself open, not holding back any moans or whimpers as he does so. “Do you like this, baby? Like seeing me pleasure myself? Don’t you wish it were you instead?”

  
House whines. “Fuck, Wilson, yes, I do. I want to be the reason you feel good— fuck,” he whimpers. “I want to be good for you and make you cum over and over. I want to make you feel better than anyone else can. Please, Wilson, I want to fuck you.”

  
“That was perfect, baby,” Wilson says, taking his fingers out of his cunt and moving to straddle House, sliding down onto his cock. He moans softly as he does so, not stopping until House is completely inside him. “You always make me feel better than anyone ever has,” he continues, starting to ride House. “So good for me, so fucking good,” he babbles.

  
House gasps and moans as Wilson rides him, biting his lip hard and gripping the sheets, trying not to buck up. He wants to flip them both over and pin Wilson and fuck into him until he forgets his own name— until the only thing he can do is praise House for being _such a good boy, making him cum so much._ House shivers at the thought.

  
Wilson catches sight of House clutching the sheets and slows to a stop. “Hands on my hips, baby. Might as well let my perfect, precious husband leave marks on me while we’re at it.”

  
House lets go of the sheets and grips Wilson’s hips. “Can I—“ he cuts himself off, swallowing. “Can I fuck you? Buck my hips, I mean, but….”

  
“Such a good boy, always asking first,” Wilson praises. “But what, darling?”

  
“But I want to be on top of you,” he answers. “Want to really fuck you. Want to make you feel so good.” House isn’t sure his face can get any warmer. He wonders if he’s suddenly gotten a fever.

  
Wilson moans at the thought and moves off of House to lay down next to him. “Come on, my love. Hold my hips, too. Fuck me as hard as you want, but keep your focus on making me cum first,” he orders.

  
House’s breath hitches when Wilson moves off of him. “Yes,” House replies, climbing on top of Wilson. “Thank you, fuck— thank you,” he breathes, gripping Wilson’s hips and sliding into him. He immediately starts fucking Wilson roughly, angling his hips to hit his g-spot.

  
Wilson’s eyes roll back as House fucks into him, hitting his g-spot with every thrust. He wraps his legs around House, thighs twitching, and drags his nails down House’s back. His other hand tangles in House’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

  
House moans into Wilson’s mouth as he he scratches him and pulls his hair. “I thought you wanted to cum first,” he jokes.

  
“I do,” Wilson replies. “And I will. I know you won’t cum without my permission.”  
House whimpers and buries his face in Wilson’s neck. “You’re right,” he breathes.

  
Wilson hums. “I know, baby. Now get me off. You know what to do,” he says.

  
House sits up a bit, still fucking into Wilson roughly, and reaches down to rub Wilson’s dick.

  
Wilson’s eyes flutter shut as he cries out, back arching as he cums. His hips twitch, overstimulation setting in as House continues to fuck him through his orgasm. “Go on, baby,” he says breathlessly. “You can cum now.”

  
House moans and digs his nails into Wilson’s hips, finally letting go. He kisses Wilson as he cums, whining when he pulls away as his high starts to fade.

  
Wilson runs a hand through House’s hair and looks up at him lovingly. “Good boy. I love you.”

  
House nuzzles the crook of Wilson’s neck. “I love you, too. That was a lot.”

  
Wilson chuckles. “It sure was. We should take a bath. Wanna lick me clean first?”

  
House moves down Wilson’s body, settling his head between the man’s thighs. “Yes, please,” he replies, waiting for an order.

  
Wilson pets him. “Go ahead.”

  
House does as told, eagerly eating Wilson out, teasing his dick with his tongue now and then.

  
Wilson moans and whimpers brokenly as House licks into him and teases his dick, overly sensitive from his recent orgasm. He makes no move to stop House until the man is finished. He closes his legs as soon as House sits up. “Good boy,” he repeats.

  
“Stop praising me and let’s go bathe,” House says, taking Wilson’s hand.

  
Wilson holds up their hands, pressing a kiss to House’s wrist. “Okay.”

  
House smiles widely and leads Wilson to their bathroom. On his way, he picks up Wilson’s lilac button-down from the floor. He washes it that night and wears it as a trophy to work the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
